Que empiece la pesadilla
by LaStewi
Summary: En cuanto escuche la puerta principal cerrarse, gatee hacia el cojín que antes le había tirado, lo abrace tapando mi cara y llore un largo rato.  ¿Por qué narices no le hice caso a Emmett? Nunca debí  involucrar mis sentimientos con uno de mis clientes.
1. Chapter 1

Y ahora estaba aquí parada, escuchando palabras que se clavaban en mi ser como cuchillos afilados. Me aferre con fuerza al barandal de la cama, luchando por no caer al suelo y llorar como un bebe. Mis ojos ardían demasiado pero no iba a llorar frente a él, no otra vez.

El seguía de espaldas a mí, seguramente pensando alguna otra manera de seguir rompiendo mi corazón, o bueno, lo que quedaba de él.

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entenderlo? No te quiero y nunca lo hare. – Musito dando la vuelta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mano tocaba fervientemente el puente de su nariz. Su voz, al igual que su cara, no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento; estaba vacía, como una vieja pintura.

El gran nudo que se formaba en mi garganta no me dejaba emitir palabra alguna. _Se fuerte, Bella. _Pase saliva, confiando en que mi voz no se quebraría en los siguientes momentos. Una lágrima inoportuna descendió por mi mejilla y finalmente desapareció en mi cuello.

– ¡Eres un jodido estúpido! – Grite en primer instante.

–Estúpido fue haber estado contigo alguna vez. – Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como un balde de agua helada. Sentía correr por mi sangre que hervía una extraña mezcla de ira y dolor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí aun si tanto te arrepientes? – Instantáneamente gire sobre mis talones y tome un gran y pesado cojín de encima de mí cama. Lo avente con más de la fuerza necesaria hacia el causante de mi dolor.

El tapo su cara cuando el cojín choco contra su cuerpo pero sin embargo, no dijo nada.

– ¡Lárgate maldita sea! – Añadí con voz débil. El me dio una última mirada antes de hacer caso a mis palabras, sus ojos esmeraldas ahora no tenía brillo ni expresión alguna. Camino silencioso hasta la puerta, con su típico caminar que mostraba seguridad.

En cuanto escuche la puerta principal cerrarse, gatee hacia el cojín que antes le había tirado, lo abrace tapando mi cara y llore un largo rato. ¿Por qué narices no le hice caso a Emmett? Nunca debí involucrar mis sentimientos con uno de mis clientes. ~

.

El sol daba justo en mi cara, entreabrí los ojos mientras me levantaba. No sé en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Me dolía la espalda por la posición que tenía, me estire mientras miraba a mí alrededor. ¿Y si fue tan solo un sueño? Un muy mal sueño, por cierto. Uno en el que el hombre que fue la razón por la que ame realmente, me dejase. Pellizque mi brazo para cerciorarme y suspire cuando dolió. _Triste realidad, Isabella._

Me acerque al espejo, estaba hecha un asco. Mi pelo estaba más despeinado de lo normal, mis mejillas con algunas líneas negras a causa de mi delineador y mis ojos estaban pequeños y con algunos vasos reventados.

Llorar toda la noche hasta dormirse, que depresivo.

Mire el reloj que marcaba las 9 en punto.

¡Maldición! Llegaría tarde a trabajar. Podría llamar y decir que me intoxique con algo que comí, o más bien, me intoxique con las palabras de Edward. Y que me había dado una alergia llamada 'eterna depresión'.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos que ingeniaban una nueva excusa para quedarme en casa, comerme un bote de helado y ver 'The notebook'.

Deslice la parte de arriba del teléfono. Un mensaje de Alice: '¿Qué pasa que no llegas? ¿Te quedaste haciendo quien sabe que cosas con Edward? En fin, en una hora hay reunión, darán un gran aviso. Apúrate, joder.'

¿Por qué tuvo que mencionarlo? Suspire. Esperare a decirle en cuanto saliéramos de trabajar, cuando estuviera junto a Jasper así el la controlaría del regaño que me daría y después de hacerle una emboscada a Edward.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo y sonreí. _La antigua Bella está de vuelta._ Dicho esto, busque un vestido elegante pero ceñido al cuerpo a juego con unos tacones rojos. Y me metí a darme un merecido y delicioso baño. ~

.

.

.

–La están esperando en la sala de juntas, señorita Swan. – Me informo Jessica, mi secretaria.

–Gracias, Jess.- Sonreí mientras colocaba mi bolso en su escritorio. –Lleva eso a la oficina por mí. –

No espere respuesta, solo me encamine a la oficina, peinando mi cabello. Di unos cuantos golpes a la puerta de la sala de juntas, una voz me aviso que entrara.

–siento la tardanza. – Me disculpe abriendo la puerta. En cuanto, estuve a dentro y levante la mirada, no puede creer lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Acaso era el sentado en la punta de la gran mesa con una sonrisa arrogante? Eso o la falta de comida en mi estomago me hacía tener terribles alucinaciones.

–Al fin llegas. – Musito con suficiencia.

¿Qué mierda pasa acá? ¿Qué hace el en mi empresa?

OH MIERDA OH MIERDA! Quise salir corriendo pero quedaría como una cobarde y más encima psicópata.

Me quede con las palabras en la boca en cuanto Carlisle intervino.

–Querida, es el nuevo socio de la empresa. – me sonrió y luego se dirigió a Edward. –Bienvenido seas a la mejor empresa de construcción del país.-

¿Pero qué coño…? Me había dicho que era doctor y ahora estaba acá!.

Eres un estúpido mentiroso, Edward Masen.

.

"_Los hombres guapos dicen lo que sea para llevarte a la cama"._


	2. Amber is back

El movimiento de la silla donde estaba sentada me saco de mis pensamientos, que, un segundo admiraban la belleza griega de Edward y al otro momento, pensaban en sacarlo patadas de acá o cosas por el estilo.

El pie de Alice seguía agitando con bastante fuerza mi silla. ¿Es que acaso ella no podía dejarme pensar en paz?

-Bella, me estas babeando los papeles que están en la mesa.- mis manos llegaron a mi boca en un segundo y después a los papeles. Uno nunca se imagina si fuese verdad. La duende a mi lado tenía la cara roja por aguantar la risa.

-¿Por quién estaría beabeado yo? - Pregunte tratando de pasar desapercibida pero eso, claramente, no resulto con Alice.

-Por Edward, ese pedazo de carne.- Reí bajo. ¿A si me veía yo cuando hablaba de el?

-Quien babea es otra.- añadí a la defensiva. Di media vuelta a la silla para no dar cabida a que la pixie hablara nuevamente. ¿Por qué rayos soy tan obvia?

Edward estaba hablando sobre alguna idea o algo así, no sé muy bien. Y es que bueno, se colocaba de espalda y su trasero redondo y ejercitado que me tentaba a extender mi mano para apretarlo. _No demuestres el hambre, isabells._

Tres golpes a la puerta anunciaban la llegada del café.

Todos estaban realmente concentrados, ni siquiera se inmutaron de que llamaban a la puerta.

-Pasa, Rosalie.- Grite finalmente. La rubia despampánate, con el uniforme más corto y apretado que vi en mi vida. Sus pechos descomunales amenazaban con hacer volar el primer botón de la camisa en cualquier momento. Edward que, segundos antes, estaba tan concentrado, dirigió toda su atención a ella cuando le ofreció café.

-¿Ahora los ángeles traen café?- Hablo así ella que le sonreía.

¡Patético! Y es que… ¿a quién se le ocurre eso?

La miro fijamente hasta que se marcho. Finalmente, había terminado su propuesta y ahora hablaba Charlie, el socio más antiguo.

Tome un papel y escribí rápidamente algunas palabras, lo apreté en una bola y la lance justo a la cabeza de Edward. Si si, tengo algo con aventarle cosas, ya se.

El se giro hacia mí, alzando los brazos con confusión en su cara. Le hice seña que lo leyera: "Acá no se morbosea a las empleadas, intento fallido de poeta".

Rio mientras escribía y lo lanzo apuntando a mi cabeza también, lo tome en mis manos evitando que me pegara y arquee una ceja. JAH! ¿Ven? No soy una negada en los deportes. Me sentí grande en ese momento y es que, nunca había agarrado algo que me hubiesen lanzado.

Abrí el arrugado papel con las siguientes palabras escritas con una perfecta caligrafía: "Esto me huele a…hm si, CELOS, eso mismo".

¿Celos yo? Pero por favor! Que se cree este.

Tome el bolígrafo con fuerza y escribí: "¿Por qué debería de tenerlos? Si ya te he tenido más de una vez en mi jodida cama así que eso no es algo que me preocupe".

La lance una última vez, la leyó, me guiño el ojo y luego la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Bienvenida al kínder, Bella.- Menciono alice divertida.

Suspire y conté hasta 10 internamente. Ella me desesperaba rápidamente pero así la adoraba.

Nos conocíamos hace mucho. Inclusive ella alcanzo a cuidarme cuando era bebe. Cuando estuve más grande me decía "_Bolita chillona"_. Tuve que ayudarla a perseguir a Jasper cuando él se mudo a nuestro edificio para que me dejase de llamar así.

Una vez más, la ignore. Escuche un "Maldita perra" entre dientes. Ah sí, se me olvidaba; ella fue quien me enseño a decir malas palabras desde muy pequeña. ~

Carlisle aviso que la reunión había terminado. ¡Aleluya! Ya quiero ir a comer algo, ya me avergonzaban los extraños ruidos que hacían mis tripas. Juro que si viera pasar una vaca me la comería enterita.

La sala se fue desocupando de a poco. Pero, ¿Adivinen quien quedaba, aparte de mí? Si, Edward.

Tome los papeles sin orden alguno y me apresure a salir pero el ya estaba en la puerta. Baje mi cabeza dispuesta a pasar por su lado.

-¿Me podrías conseguir el número de la tal Rosalie, la empleada?- Musito petulante, cerca de mi cuello. Su aliento caliente golpeo mi cuello, mi parte más sensible. Apreté el monto de documento que llevaba y tome fuerzas.

-Ella es más de salir con tipos de rango más alto. Ya sabes, que la hagan gritar y esas cosas.- Y no era mentira, en una de las tantas conversaciones de chicas ella lo había comentado. Lo que era mentira, era que Edward no pudiera hacerla gritar y más. El sabía muy bien cómo manejar su lengua, hacia cosas mágicas con sus dedos y tenía un perfecto movimiento de pelvis.

Moví mi cabeza, alejando los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Un segundo después, estuve pegada a una parte de la puerta con unos brazos musculosos impidiendo que me escapara. Se pego a mí, apoyándose contra mí, sintiendo su longitud.

Quise dejarme llevar pero mi cerebro me hizo una mala jugada, sacando a flote los recuerdos de ayer en la noche. De todo lo que me lastimo y como estrujó mi corazón.

Puse mi mano en su pecho y lo empuje para apartarlo.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa, bipolar?- Exclame, encarándolo. -¿No que no me amas?-

-Y no lo hago.- Su actitud de don juan había desaparecido. Ahora la ira lo consumía. –Pero estas muy buena y me pones caliente-.

-¡IMBÉCIL! Mil veces imbécil!- Camine rápidamente a mi oficina y cerré con fuerza la puerta. Tanto que me tuve que fijar si no la había quebrado. Me tire en el sofá y respire varias veces.

.

.

.

_._

_I come to move move move. _

_Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do_

_Just what the fu*ck I came here to do_

_Yeah yeah! …_

Me cambiaba de ropa mientras bailaba por todo el salón al ritmo de la música.

Al diablo Edward y los sentimientos.

"Go Bella. Go Bella" Canturreé mientras me acomodaba el corto vestido.

Fui hasta la cómoda y saque una peluca rubia perfectamente peinada. Camine al tocador, recogiendo mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Me puse la peluca, sonriendo. Eche un poco de labial rojo encendido a mis labios gruesos.

-¡Amber está de vuelta!- Solté una carcajada que resonó en el cuarto.

Aplique un poco de perfume en lugares clave de mi cuerpo. Di una vuelta y me dispuse a caminar, o bueno, tratar de caminar. Los tacones de aguja no ayudaban mucho a mi torpe andar.

Hoy…Edward quedara enterrado.


	3. Royal paradise

"Royal Paradise" mi trabajo nocturno, el lugar de moda en esta temporada.

Los detalles brillantes de mi vestido se reflejaron como diamantes en los espejos oscuros que hacia parte de la fachada del edificio. El lugar estaba atestado de carros último modelo y de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar. Salude a Mike, el portero, mientras entraba meneando mis caderas, cosa que atraía las miradas hacia mí.

Fui directo a la barra donde siempre estaba Emmett, mi mejor amigo y también dueño de este negocio heredado por su padre, Cayo. El es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo conocí años atrás. Al principio, no pensé que terminaríamos siendo amigos, es decir, ¿Ser solamente amiga del rubio musculoso? Definitivamente no. Intente coquetearle durante un tiempo mientras ingrese a Royal Paradise pero no me prestaba atención, y si, mi mejor amigo fue quien me ínsito a ser una dama de compañía. A estas alturas, ya estoy harta de escuchar que los "amigos" no te meten es cosas malas como estas y, también harta de repetir que él no me obligo a nada, yo estoy aquí porque así lo quise.

Me acerque al fuertudo, abrazándole.

-Pero que bien luces hoy-. Menciono Emmett deslizando su gran mano por mi espalda descubierta.

-Es mí deber lucir bien, capitán.- Hice la típica seña de los militares, riendo.

-Claro claro-. Beso mi cabello y procedió a sacar un papel arrugado de su elegante chaqueta color gris a juego con el resto de su traje. Esa era la lista del o los hombres con quien yo estaría hoy.

–Acompañas a Mike esta noche.- Golpee su estomago con cara molesta cuando lo escuche. ¿Mike? ¿El imbécil de Mike? No podía estar hablando en serio. El tipo siempre buscaba satisfacción para él y al final terminaba dormido dejándome bastante caliente.

-Y más tarde, con Edward.- ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a ese bipolar? ¿Por qué pago por estar esta noche conmigo? ¡Perfecto! Mi plan de olvidar a Edward iba a ser complicado.

-¿Está usted loco, joven?- Exclame hacia el rubio. Estaba dispuesta a decirle a Emmett que no quería una noche con el pero se me ocurrió un plan mucho mejor.

-¿Qué tema es esta noche?- Trabajo tres veces a la semana aquí y esos tres días el sexo es "Temático".

-Sadomasoquismo, bells-. Añadió guardando el papel.

-¡Amber!- Le recordé. Odiaba que me llamase por mi nombre real. El asintió a modo de disculpa. –Hare que leah atienda a Mike esta noche, sin importar que pague menos, oso.- añadí entrecerrando los ojos, señalándolo con un dedo.

-¿Pero porque…? Y yo que pensaba comprarme un yate con ese dinero.- Su voz se torno baja y de lamento.

-Uy pero que dramático-. Era muy propio de el añadirle dramatismo a todo. Di un besito en su cuello y di media vuelta para no perder más tiempo ya que hoy planeaba irme temprano a casa a ver historias paranormales.

-Quedara en tu conciencia que no compre mi yate.- Casi grito para que yo pudiera oírle. – Además, deberías agradecerme. Tu compañía de más tarde no era Edward, era con Jacob pero Tanya se volvió loca en cuanto lo supo, ya sabes como es.

Moví mi mano sin dejar de caminar, restándole importancia. Eso no era algo nuevo para nadie Tanya babeaba por el moreno, que antes de que ella llegase a trabajar aquí solía ser mi cliente.

Mi mitad masoquista estaba feliz porque Edward fuese mi cliente de la noche. Pero la otra parte, estaba histérica y odiando su estúpida presencia.

Mis traiciones pensamientos sacaron a flote el recuerdo de la primera vez que menciono las palabras prohibidas y yo, claro, fingí no escucharlo.

Flashback.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar en cada embestida era delicioso. Sentirlo dentro de mí era lo más magnifico que existiese. Me sostuve del barandal cuando sus embestidas se tornaron más salvajes y su mano masajeaba mis pechos, jugando con mis duros pezones. Me dolían las rodillas y mis piernas se tambaleaban por la posición que adoptamos, lleve mi mano como pude tras él y agarre su trasero ejercitado.

-¡Mierda! Estas muy estrecha.- Su aliento contra mi cuello me hizo gemir más alto. –Me voy a venir.-

Alce más mi trasero, dándole mayor entrada en mi interior. Pronto exploto, su semen caliente hizo alcanzar mi orgasmo rápidamente. Caí boca abajo en la cama, con mi respiración agitada y mi corazón poseído por un caballo. Su pene pronto estuvo fuera de mí y se lanzo a mi lado, casi sobre mi cuerpo sudado. Sentí su barbilla picar en mi espalda y deslizar la sabana sobre nosotros. No se escuchaba más que el compás de nuestro respirar.

-Te amo.- Musito dulce. No supe que hacer, mi corazón corría a mayor velocidad, no esperaba sus palabras y menos ahora, no tenía una respuesta a ella, o bueno, sí que la tenía pero me negaba a decirla, me negaba a decirle que yo también lo amaba con locura, que este amor estaba calado en mis huesos. No tuve una mejor idea que controlar mi respiración como pude para que no sintiera que estaba despierta. Pase por alto mi filosofía de guiarme por el corazón y no por mi cabeza.

Se percato de que, supuestamente, estaba dormida. – Te amo más que a mi vida. – Beso mi espalda mientras su brazo rodeo mi cuerpo y un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar.

Dejando atrás ese estúpido recuerdo, me centre en mi tarea: Buscar a Leah. Eche una ojeada por el salón sin rastro de ella así que supuse que estaría en nuestro "Estudio".

Y si, allí estaba. No me llevaba muy bien con ella así que esto entraba en "Medidas extremas".

Empuje la puerta, camine decidida y sin hacer mucho ruido me desplome en el sillón junto a la puerta, suspirando.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor. – Hable rápida y concisa.

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Ni siquiera me miro, estaba muy dedicada echándose su labial en el espejo.

–Ganarías en una noche lo que ganas con tres clientes. – Eso llamo su atención, dando media vuelta. –Es Mike. Solo tienes que ir, tapar sus ojos con cualquier cosa y fingir que soy yo.

–Pan comido. – Sonrió con…suficiencia.

–Bien, como sea. Le pides el dinero a Emmett cuando termines. – Dicho eso; me levante del sofá y emprendí viaje nuevamente hacia el salón donde se reunían todos esperando a que la belleza griega me encontrara. Edward era misterioso y bastante cerrado en sí mismo en algunos temas y siempre terminaba hallándome, donde sea que estuviese. Es como si tuviera un radar para encontrarme.

Fui hasta la barra; ¡Vaya que necesitaba un trago! O unos cuantos. Estuve ahí casi media hora, ya varios hombres e incluso mujeres se habían acercado a mí, me invitaban un trago y preguntaban si deseaba compañía, típico. Pedí esta vez un vaso de agua, lo bebí como si fuese el último vaso del mundo. Mire de reojo al hombre que se sentó a mi lado, Edward, y seguí bebiendo.

-¿Esa es la bebida más fuerte del lugar?- Otra dosis de su conocido sarcasmo escapo.

- uh si, un trago y olvidas todo.- Creí escuchar que susurro un "seguro". Eso me… ¿Molesto? No quería aguantármelo hoy. Deje la copa vacía en la barra iluminada, busque un pañuelo en mi bolso y en un movimiento rápido ate sus manos como pude.

-Vamos, no tengo tiempo para perder, galán.- ¡Prepárate, Edward! Esta noche será larga.


End file.
